Last Regrets: The Melody of Sorrow
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jacklyn died saving her sister. 300 years later, her "loved" ones see her new life.But sorrow is a melody never forgotten.
1. Prologue

_**"What do you mean this wasn't your fault?!"**_

_**"You make a mess of everything!"**_

_**"Just go die!"**_

_**"You are a disgrace to our family!"**_

_**"Stay away from Emma!"**_

They say actions are stronger than words. That words could kill. Well, when it came down to Jacklyn Overland, these sayings were too true. She thought she had found love in her newest friend, Hiccup. That she was accepted by Merida, understood by Rapunzel. But no, the one day she doesn't mess around, is the day she is blamed for the fire that almost killed her younger sister, Emma. Jacklyn sighed as she laid in her room, the moon almost seem sad to her as she closed her eyes. She was yelled at daily now, the love of her parents, gone. Her friends slowly drifting away.

"Be careful!" Jack looked at her mother with a fake smile.

"We will," she said, not knowing they would be the last words she would ever tell her mother.

* * *

"JACK!" Emma lunged forward, looking into the hole her sister had fallen into. She couldn't see her. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKK!" Two arms pulled her away from the hole. She looked up at Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel's fiance.

"Whoa kiddo," he said, "don't go falling in!"

"J-Jack!" Emma reached for the hole once more, only to be led away by the older man.

When they arrived, everyone turned to ask Emma what had happened.

"Jack..."

Angry murmers filled the room until Emma spoke again.

"Jack's dead..."

**Kura: Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Emma, you have to eat!" Andrea sighed as she tried to get her daughter to eat, "Are you still mourning over _her?" _

Emma shot up. "SHE WAS THE GREATEST SISTER I HAVE EVER HAD! IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT SHE'S _DEAD!_" Andrea stepped back in shock. Everyone turned to them. Emma was panting, her face red from grief.

"Emma..." Rapunzel bit her lips, pulling on her blond braid. She opened her mouth to speak again when an orb fell towards them. It was pale blue and gave an eerie glow. Reaching out, Emma touched the orb, gasping when it consumed the room. Everyone lookef confused.

"You wish to see her young one," a kind voice said. "I am Karma Omens, spirit of future guidance." In a blurr, they appeared in what appeared to be the lake from Burgess. They wondered why everything looked so different when...

"NO FAIR JACK!" A female voice laughed. And it sounded to familiar. A small gasp came from Merida. She pointed to a group of teens. One looked just like her, one looked like the female version of Hiccup, and one looked like Rapunzel with short brown hair. But the girl with white hair and blue eyes... that couldn't be...

"Jack, it's not funny!" The Rapunzel look alike said.

"Sorry Rachel," the white haired girl said, "but he asked for it. No one messes with Jacklyn "Frost" Overland!"

"Speaking of Frost," the feme Hiccup said, "did you manage to bring snow to Tokyo?"

Jacklyn nodded. "I am so happy North made us these!" She pointed to a circular pendant that hung around her neck. The other girls nodded and they continued to walk.

* * *

"Who... who are they?" Hiccup asked. Karma chuckled.

"I knew you would ask that," she said with a laugh, "the girl with the auburn colored hair is Hicca Dragonia, Guardian of Knowledge, Queen of Autumn, Protector of Change, and Keeper of Dragons. The redhead is Courage Inferno, Guardian of Bravery, Queen of Summer, Protector of Independence, and Keeper of the Will-o'-the-Wisps. The brunette is Rachel Meadows, Guardian of Creativity, Queen of Spring, Protector of Imagination, and Keeper of Light. And finally, the white haired girl, Jacklyn "Frost" Overland. Guardian of Fun, Queen of Winter, Protector of Laughter, and Keeper of Joy."

Emma gasped silently when Karma said the next few words, "The Jacklyn you see here, is the one that died not too long ago."

**Kura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Emma bit her lips. How could that be Jack? "How can that be Jack?"

"Easy-"

"NO!" Stoick snapped, "I won't listen to some voice!" A sigh filled the... air. A figure appeared. A girl stood before them. She had rich tan skin. She wore Indian like clothing. Her jet black hair fell_ to_ her ankles. In place of human ears, were cat ears. She had a cat tail and her left hand looked like a demon's claw, each finger looking like_ a_ dagger.

"Better?" Karma asked. Everyone nodded, more than_ just scared._ "Now, just watch this."_ She_ motioned to her left.

_**"Be**_**_ careful." Andrea said. Jacklyn turned to her, Emma tugging on her arm, skates on her shoulder,fake smile on her face as she replied, "We will." The two sisters headed for the lake. On the way, Jack's skirt got stuck in some torns. She groaned when the majority ripped off. Once they arrived, Jack turned to Emma. She tied on her skates, "Wait for me, and whatever you do, don't go too far out. Okay?" Emma nodded and walked over to the lake. Jack smiled as she got on the ice. "Just be careful, stay on the edge for now." _****_She turned to her own skates as Emma glided on the edge of the lake. Emma, feeling daring, edged further from the edge. She was perfectly fine until..._**

**_CRACK! _**

**_Gasping, Emma looked down, the ice under her feet was cracking._**

**_"JACK!" She cried. Jacklyn was just about to tie her skates when she looked up. Gasping she slipped her foot out of the skate, and ran barefooted on the ice, keeping her eyes on her sister. _**

**_"Don't look down, don't look down, just look at me." She said. _**

**_"Jack, I'm scared!" Emma looked back down at the cracking ice._**

**_"I know, I know. But you're going to be fine. You're not going to fall in. Uh... we're gonna have a little fun instead." _**

**_"No! We're not!" _**

**_"Come on... Would I trick you?"_**

**_"YES! You always play tricks!" _**

**_Jack gave a nervous chuckle, "Okay, okay, b-but not this. I promise, you're, you're gonna be fine. You just have to believe in me." Emma nodded hesitantly, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one... WHOA!" Emma laughed when Jack faked losing her balance, "Two... three! Now you. One..." Emma took a step, the ice cracking, "that's it, that's it... two..." Jack gave Emma a look of determination, "THREE!" Using a staff she found, she pulled Emma onto thicker ice. But while doing so, she herself fell onto the thin ice. Emma and Jack laughed as they looked at each other. Jack stood and was about to walk over to Emma, when the ice gave a sickening groan, and gave out under her feet._**

**_"JACK!" Emma cried. Under the water, Jack struggled to go back up._**

**_'Oh Emma... I'm so, so, sorry...' were Jack's last thoughts. As time went by, the moon rose and shone down on her. Slowly, her hair turned snow-white, her skin paled. Slowly, she rose to the surface. _**

**_'Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark. And it was cold. And I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big, and so bright. And, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Who I was, and why I was here... I didn't know. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.' Jack smiled up at the moon. She looked at the staff by her feet. She nudged it with her toe. It frosted over. Picking it up, she stared at it, when it slipped out of her hands and frosted the icy surface behind her. Gasping silently, Jack walked over to some trees. She touched each with the staff, both frosted over. Smiling, Jack bounced on her heels before running and spinning around on the lake. Then, quicker than anyone could ink, she was airborne. Jack smiled down at her work. Just as quickly as she was lifted, Jack fe into some trees. She hit a branch and laughed. _**

**Kura: Review, the rest of will be in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jack flew into a colony, Burgess and stumbled when she landed. She got up and laughed lightly. She walked around, greeting people. All of whom, ignored her. Jack frowned for a moment until a boy ran up to her, chasing a dog. **

**"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" No sooner did the question leave her mouth did the boy run straight through her. Jack gasped and tried to call out to people, but they kept walking through her, almost as if she wasn't even there. **

**'My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon, told me so. And that's all he ever told me, and that was a long, long time ago.'**

* * *

Emma paled. She couldn't watch anymore, yet she couldn't tear her eyes off of what she was seeing. Karma laughed sadly.

"She spent 300 years wandering and wondering." She muttered, "She has her memories back, though, she often wishes the only ones she had, were the ones with Emma."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

Karma turned her blank look at her, "Because Emma was the only one who believed in her when none of you did. Now, take a look at this."

* * *

**Jack, Courage, Rachel and Hicca all arrived at a tree. It looked like a combination of the four seasons. They jumped and hid in the branches as four children came up to it. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes, a boy with black hair and silver eyes, a girl with brown hair and hazel/green eyes and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. A woman appeared with them. Her hair reminded them of the earth, her eyes of grass. Her skin looked like the sun kissed it, giving it a rich tan. This was Terra. Mother Nature.**

**"Touch the tree young ones, and the ones who will take care of you will appear," the blond stepped up and touched the tree. Instantly, the colored leaves began to fall. The girl was blinded by a light, but when it disappeared, she had changed. She wore a dress the color of autumn. A maple leaf mark appeared on her right shoulder. A small dragon symbol next to her left eye appeared.**

**A roar filled the air. A dragon burst from the tree, Hicca on him. They did a few spirals and flips in the air. Then, Hicca jumped off the dragon and fell in front of the girl.**

**"I'm Hicca. Queen of Autumn, welcome to my family, young sprite." The girl bowed when Hicca did so. "Your name?"**

**The girl looked up, "Auburn Jones."**

**"Auburn? Okay then, just walk into this, and you'll be in your new home." Hicca gestured toward the tree, a dragon and maple leaf appearing. Auburn breathed in, held her breath and walked in. She was gone.**

**The next to walk up was the boy with black hair and silver eyes. He reached out and touched the tree. It frosted over and the boy was sorrounded by ice and snow. He changed as well, his eyes had a snowflake imprinted in the center. His hair remained black, but it spiked up a bit because of the ice. His skin gained a blue tint. A cresent moon appeared on his left hand. A wolf appeared by his right eye. Jack jumped out of the tree, gave a whistle and was snagged by a wolf. They landed on the ground, and faced the boy.**

**"My name is Jack Frost. Queen of Winter. Welcome to my family, I promise, you can come to me whenever you need me. Time for you to go home, but first, your name." Jack gave the boy a kind smile. He smiled back.**

**"Joshoa. Joshoa Winters."**

**Jack laughed and gently shoved him towards the tree. Joshoa looked back at her adn walked into the tree.**

**The brunette girl walked up and touched the tree. It regained it's green leaves, the bark wasn't dry and apples popped up here and there. A small trail of blue flames appeared. Then a red flamed phoenix appeared over the tree. Courage appeared, in her wisp form. The blue flames twirled and Courage stood in her normal attire.**

**"I am Courage, Queen of Summer. I'm glad to have ye as my family, what is your name?"**

**The girl smiled, her dress looking like the sunset, a flame by her left eye, a bear symbol over her heart, "Summer. Summer Andrews."**

**Summer walked into the tree, waving to Courage when she entered. The last child walked over and touched the tree. The tree looked like it had just bloomed after a long winter. It gained fruit blossoms. The boy wore a grass green shirt and earth brown pants. Golden light came from the tree. A small chameleon ran out of the branches and a white horse galloped from behind with a Rachel.**

**"Rachel Meadows, Queen of Springs. I'm so happy to have you? May I please get your name?" Rachel asked, pointing a frying pan at the boy. The boy laughed and replied, "Jordan. Jordan Smith."**

**Rachel nodded and the boy walked into the tree. Terra smiled at the four females, "Well done my daughters."**

**Jack smiled and linked arms with Rachel and Courage, who had Hicca linked to her free arm. They walked into a portal of light and appeared back in Burgess. **

* * *

Emma shared a look with Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. What else changed about Jack?

**Kura: review.**


End file.
